Gajeel x Levy: Mission
by PsyonicBee
Summary: Okay so I was bored and I started typing this. Basically there was a mission Levy wanted to do but it disappeared and Gajeel's like meet me in the middle of Magnolia tomorrow and then stuff happens and later smut!
1. Chapter 1

Levy McGarden, blue haired script mage, sighed as she looked at the time in the middle of Magnolia. Gajeel had told her to meet him here at noon. It was now fifteen after. She decided to give him a few more minutes before a hand started to ruffle her hair.

"Hey shrimp. There ya are." Gajeel said, using a name she hated to be called before he removed his band from her hair and looked down at her. He was dressed in comfortable black pants and a black sleeveless muscle shirt that showed off fully toned muscles right underneath the thin fabric. "Where's your stuff?"

Levy gave the iron dragon a confused look as she looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I told you to bring your stuff to go on a quest." He said, black backpack slung over his shoulder. She shook her head and received a sigh from the iron mage. "Alright let's go by and get you some stuff for the trip."

"Now wait a second, I didn't agree to go with you." Levy said before he held up a quest flyer. It was the one she had been looking at the other day. The reward was 80,000 jewels and a whole shelf full of new script books. She had went back to the guild the day before to claim it but Master Makarov had told her it was already claimed. She demanded to know who claimed it but the stubborn guild master refused to tell her. She sighed as she had started to walk back to her apartment when she accidentally bumped into Gajeel at the door.

She had went to apologize but before she could say anything he gave her a dark grin and told her he wanted to meet the next day, today, at the center of Magnolia at noon. She would've never expected this as she looked up at him.

"You were the one to claim the job? Why?" Levy said as she started to feel a bit nervous.

"Well ya gotta have someone to help you carry all those books and I need some cash. Iron isn't that easy to get here." He said before he looked away, slightly awkward. "Can we just go? We gotta get going as soon as possible." He said as Levy nodded.

They walked to her apartment and let her get some clothes before they headed out. It was quite a trip since both of them preferred walking. When it started to get dark Gajeel stopped. They were in the middle of the woods. Levy stopped a few feet in front of him and turned to look back.

"Gajeel? Everything okay?" She asked as he sat his backpack on the ground by a tree.

"Everything is fine, I just think here is a good place to stop for today. We're gonna need all the rest we can get for this mission." He said as he pulled out tent stuff from his backpack.

"Oh, alright. What do you want me to do?" She asked stepping over to him, putting her, very small compared to his, backpack beside the same tree.

"I guess find something for food. I can set this up. Just don't go too far." He said as she nodded and went to find something. She also gathered wood for a fire. While she walked she thought.

Why would Gajeel want to go on a quest with me? Why doesn't he want me to go too far? He looked pretty good in that shirt.

She stopped and shook her head. Why would she be thinking something like that. It's not like she had feelings for the iron mage. Right? She groaned as new thoughts entered her head. She had forgiven him about their first encounter rather quickly. She always got chills whenever he accidentally brushed against her in the guild hall to get to the bar. Then, there are those dreams she's been having recently.

Levy gasped at the sudden realization. She brought back the would since her hands were full, Gajeel still setting up the tent. She quickly turned back to search for more food because when she had looked up to see where he was, he was a little ways away, bending over to pick up a piece for the tent. She blushed as she was climbing a tree to get to some fruit.

Her mind replayed the image of him bending over. His pants cupped the perfect rear end. So round and plump, like the orange she held in her hand.

"Hey shrimp!" She heard before she dropped said orange. "Ow. Shit." She quickly looked down, seeing Gajeel. He had a hand on his forehead and the orange in the other. "Well then." He said before shrugging it off and putting the orange to the side. "Need any help? The tent is up."

Levy looked down at him, ready to say no before she realized she had no way to get down.

"I can't get down." She said quietly, knowing he could hear because of his dragon senses. She noticed a slight smirk appear on his face.

"Jump." He said.

"What?! You're crazy. I'm not jumping off a branch."

"Just do it, shrimp."

"I can't, I'll fall."

"That's the point."

"I'll get hurt, Gajeel!"

"No you won't. I'll catch you."

Levy froze for a moment at hating that before she nodded, slowly she inched of the branch and closed her eyes as she jumped, scared. She felt a light thud and a turn. Then slight bouncing. She opened her eyes and Gajeel was carrying her to the campsite. She blushed and looked down.

When they got back to the camp he gently put her down on her feet. She made a pile of oranges by the woods pile.

"Since you can do the fire thing with the script stuff, you can make the fire. There's a river close by. I'm gonna go get some of the water there." Gajeel said quietly before walking in the west direction. Levy nodded and got some sticks from the pile and set them up before using her light pen, writing 'fire' in the air before using her magic and starting the fire. She looked around at their camp before realizing there was only one tent.

She sat down and watched the fire as she waited for Gajeel to get back. He came back carrying two buckets filed with water, not to mentioned soaked.

"Gajeel, what happened?" Levy said, standing up and going over to him, taking the buckets and setting them by a tree.

"Something came up behind me and pushed me in." Gajeel said as he moved over by the fire so his pants could dry while he was still in them. He pulled off the muscle shirt and started to ring it out. Levy casted a glance over towards him and froze. The fire light illuminated and almost made his muscles glow in the intense moonlight. Her eyes slowly moved down until she noticed something. Gajeel's fighting and anger really doesn't compensate for anything.

"Shrimp!" Levy snapped back to earth. "Have you been listening? I've been talking to you this whole time you've been staring into space." She paused as she heard him before she came fully to her senses.

"Sorry Gajeel, I got distracted. Could you repeat that?" She said, putting more wood on the fire, avoiding looking at him.

"I said that water was pretty fucking cold and now I have to wait until my clothes dry before I can get into our tent." He said before Levy looked at him, surprised.

"Our?"

"Yeah, our. You didn't bring a tent and mines able to fit two of me. I can't just let you sleep out here, can I?"

"That would seem pretty harsh, I guess...Alright." She said after a minute. Though, soon her mind started to go back to "space" as she thought about sleeping in the tent with Gajeel, maybe even more. Levy sat, holding her knees to her chest and placing her head on her knees. Her mind wondered before she jumped, a hand being on her head.

She looked up to see Gajeel sitting beside her, looking at her with a concerned emotion. She was shocked to see this look on him. She could feel her face heat up some but thanks to the fire it looked redder than normal anyway.

"Hey, are you okay? You're more distant than you are when you're reading." He asked.

"I'm fine." Levy replied quietly. She felt Gajeel's hand move off her head and his arm wrap around her shoulders. No other words were said as she looked down at the ground, being held close to him by him.

After a few minutes of silence, besides the fire crackling, Gajeel reached over and handed he an orange, encouraging her to eat. Two oranges and a drink of water later, Levy yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as she leaned on Gajeel a bit.

"Wanna go to bed, shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he tightened his arm around her. Receiving a small nod, Gajeel picked Levy up and carried her into the tent. Gently, he placed her on the large palette of blankets, giving her the only pillow he brought. She sat up and reached over to her backpack, she reached in and pulled out some sleep clothes.

Gajeel nodded to her and stepped out so she could change. He reached in his backpack, still outside underneath the tree, and pulled out some scrap metal, eating quietly before he sighed. His feelings for the short bluenette have been growing since the battle with Luxus when he and Salamander had to team up. He tried to push them down but every time he looked at her they would rise more, his hat would hammer in his chest, all oxygen in his lungs would disappear, and he would forget all words.

"Ga...jeel.." His ears picked up the faint feminist voice inside the tent. He stood up and peered in. Levy was completely asleep. He shook his head as he thought he was hearing things. He started to close the tent door before he heard it again.

"G-Gajeel!" It was definately Levy's voice and it made Gajeel blush darkly.

He cleared his throat and sighed. It was getting late and he needed to get some sleep as well. He got one of the buckets full of water and used enough to put out the fire before he crawled into the tent. He zipped up the door and moved to lay on his side beside the small script mage. He let out a small sigh before he felt the small bluenette squirming a bit beside him and quietly whining. He hesitantly rolled over and propped up on his arm, leaning over her.

"Oy, shrimp." No reply. So he nudged her lightly with his hand. "Levy. Levy, wake up."

Levy jumped awake. Her auburn eyes met with his red ones and her face flushed with color.

"Are you alright?" Gajeel asked with a look of concerned on his face with a hint of something more.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… S-Sorry. Just a bad dream." Yeah, it was bad alright. Naughty bad. "I'm gonna get a drink."

Gajeel nodded and blushed when Levy got up. She was wearing a dark grey and black matching sleep short shorts and tank top. He groaned as he laid back and tried to relax to go to sleep.

After a few minutes, Levy returned and laid down beside him. She pushed the pillow towards him and he accepted it. She curled up, but didn't try to go back to sleep. Gajeel looked over at her and pulled her close. Surprised, she jumped and hesitantly looked up at the dragonslayer.

"Its pretty cold tonight, staying close will keep us warmer." Gajeel said as Levy blushed and smiled slightly. He looked the other way, obviously nervous.

She laid her head on his arm and relaxed as she closed her eyes. Gajeel looked down at the bookworm and smiled slightly as he held her to him, rolling on his side to hold her to his chest. Her small frame seeming so fragile to his much larger body build.

He groaned quietly as he felt the lack of fabric on her skin and something he hoped she wouldn't feel pressed against her inner thigh. He had shut his eyes to try and sleep before he felt her look up at him. He opened his eyes and lost his breath once again as the most beautiful auburn eyes he'd ever seen met with his monstrous red ones. He took notice of her slight blush, knowing she could feel what he hoped she didn't.

"Gajeel...a-are you pressing a-against my leg...?" She asked hesitantly. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but if be tried to talk his voice would definitely crack underneath him. In response to her question be grunted quietly before he unwrapped his arms from her and rolled to his opposite side, away from her.

Levy pouted at his response as he rolled over. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him from behind as she nuzzled him in between his shoulder blades. She heard a small groan from him as she tightened her arms around him.

"If you want help, just tell me." She said quietly, definitely embarrassed by her own words. "I want to help you Gajeel." She ceased her nuzzling as she felt him go rigid. She sighed quietly before rolling over and curling up in the covers before she started to fall asleep. "Night Gajeel." She said before exhaustion took over.

Gajeel waited until she fell asleep before he got up and walked out to the woods. He growled at himself before he jumped up into a tree and settled there. He leaned against the bark and thought about what Levy had said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to help you.." The words rang in his ears. Could she be serious? Why would she ever want to help him. When they first met, he nearly killed her. She was inches from death. He dug his nails in his arm at the painful memory and the pain he put her through. But the memory of their first encounter didn't stop with a glimpse. It played all the way through. The way he enjoyed her screams of terror and for help as her two team mates already laid unconscious by the tree in Magnolia's park. With another cast of his dragonslayer magic she, too, was by the tree with her guild mates.

He clinched his teeth as his arm started bleeding from his nails digging into his skin. The memories cut him worse as he remembered tying them to the tree and painting the Phantom guild's symbol on their bodies. He had enjoyed her pain and he laughed at her weakness. He fucking laughed at it.

He slashed his nails through the skin of his arm as the pain finally helped them memories stop. He sighed and closed his eyes to sleep, blood running down his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Levy woke up to being alone in the tent. She didn't like it since it was still very easy and cold. She stood up and walked out of the tent, looking for Gajeel. She stopped as she saw blood on the ground by the tree with the water buckets. She jumped back with a small 'huh?' and a look of fright before she looked up, seeing Gajeel asleep in the tree.

"Gajeel!" She called up, shaking from the cold of the morning. She received no response from the iron dragonslayer until she called again. "Gajeel!" In which he grunted and started to wake up.

"Hmm?" He said before he opened his eyes, groaning at the harsh sunlight. "Wha- Levy?" He said, looking down at understanding by the small pool of blood. His eyes widened before he remembered the night before and hopped down from his tree. "What is it, Shrimp?" He said in a groggy voice as he looked down at her.

Levy didn't speak as she took his hand and pulled him back to the tent. Gajeel woke up real quick when he realized she was pulling him to the tent. Once inside, she pushed him down gently on the palate. He gave her a look, wondering what she was doing before she moved to lay down on top of him.

"You said it was warmer to stay close and then you go sleep outside. I'm freezing so stay put!" She said in that cute groggy but irritated voice that made Gajeel smile. After a few minutes of silence from the iron eater, he nodded and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pet her hair lightly as she curled up in his arms, pulling the blanket she used over both of them before returning to sleep. After a few minutes, Gajeel returned to his sleep as well.

Later in the morning, Gajeel was woken to Levy whimpering in her sleep. He looked down at her and was sure it wasn't a bad dream this time. He smirked at what he thought it could be. Of course she would never think of him in that way.

"Levy, oy, wake up bookworm." Surprisingly enough, she woke up fairly easy, looking up at him for a minute before jumping up. Her jump made him groan. She didn't know it, but she was sitting right above his groin.

She looked down at him, noticing his slightly red face as he returned her look. She paused for a moment as she blinked, rubbing her eyes to wake up. She looked back at him before blushing as she realized she was sitting in his lap.

Gajeel thought that when she rubbed her eyes, she was cute. Her messy hair and her bright auburn eyes set fire to his heart while her lack of proper clothing, meaning she was still in her tank top and short shorts, with a tank top strap off her shoulder set fire to what she was above. He tried to stay calm about it but his face heated up some with slight embarrassment.

"U-um, s-sorry.." Levy said looking down at him as she realized she was still in his lap. She started to move to get off of him before she felt hands on her back, making her freeze in her movements as she blushed. She watched as Gajeel sat up and held her to him. His look was driving her crazy. He looked mad with the usual expression he gave everybody.

Gajeel sat up and held her close, looking her dead in the eye. He hesitantly leaned forward and claimed her lips, unable to stop himself this time. Levy blushed darkly at the kiss and once she registered what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back happily, closing her eyes.

It was Gajeel's turn to blush as she was actually kissing back. The sweet script mage was actually kissing him back. He felt her lips part slightly as his eyes closed, hesitantly slipping his tongue in to explore her mouth even further. He couldn't think straight as he held her by her waist to him.

After several minutes, Gajeel pulled back to face the red-faced bookworm. She still had her eyes closed, as if she was nervous to face him. He smiled softly before he moved to tilt her head up towards him, stroking her gentle cheek with a rough thumb. After a second of that she opened her eyes and looked at him. He gave a small 'gihee' and kissed her other cheek.

"You shouldn't be sorry for sitting in my lap if I'm not sorry for that." He said, his voice slightly deeper but not as gruff.

"Are you sorry for that?" She said quietly, moving her gaze away from him.

"I'm sorry, but not for that." He said and she looked up at him. Gajeel held her to him and just looked into her eyes before he sighed and moved to unwrap his arms from her. She made a sound of protest as she grabbed his arm and held it, making Gajeel smile and wrap his arms around her once again.

Levy smiled and claimed his lips after he wrapped his arms back around her. She hummed quietly as he let out a small satisfying growl. She blushed as she felt him poking her once again. She pulled back from the kiss to smile at him.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, Gajeel." Levy spoke, in a slightly teasing voice. Her response from him, a smirk and a small 'gihee'. Before she knew it, she was on her back and he was above her, kissing her passionately. Her eyes widened before she kissed back with full force, wrapping her arms around the iron dragonslayer and holding him to her.

Gajeel only felt heat. It consisted of lust, love, and Levy. That's all he felt now as he laid above her and kissed her lovingly. He pulled back and grinned at her. He chuckled as he took the bottom of her tank top in his mouth and pulled up, playfully.

Levy squealed and held onto her tank top somewhat as she looked at him. The look in his eyes were the same feelings as she felt in her heart and coursing through her body.

"Gajeel! Gajeel, it's going to rip!" Spoke the young script mage as she giggled at his sudden playfulness. He shook his head in a childish way of no, but it could've also been mistaken for another way of play.

He finally put her down but then the world to him stopped as she grabbed him by the shirt so she could whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and his heart raced as his grin widened. She smiled at him as he started to lift her tank top and remove her shorts. She replied with removing his clothes, having the intention to stop at his underwear, but got a big surprise. Gajeel started to laugh at how red Levy's face was.

"What's wrong, Levy?" He said as he began to kiss her neck and slip off her black laced panties, which he found incredibly hot. "You really didn't expect me to be wearing underwear, did you?"

"Y-yeah... I did..." Levy said, biting her lip slightly as she felt her underwear disappear and his member up against her inner thigh.

"Disappointed?" He whispered as he reached her ear lobe, nibbling and slightly pulling on it. He blushed slightly when he saw Levy smirk slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Not at all." Levy reached down to cup the dragonslayer in her hand before she turned her head and kissed her iron dragon. He happily kissed back and moved his hips more towards her hand when she started to stroke him. He moaned quietly against her lips.

Levy hummed happily into the kiss and gave the dragonslayer a small squeeze, receiving a grunt from him that she took pride in. She was taken completely by surprise when Gajeel slipped one finger into her gently. Her movements froze and her hand squeezed him this time without trying to. Gajeel blushed as he realized what was happening with Levy.

"You haven't done this before?" He said, not making any sudden movements.

"N-no.." The small script mage managed to get out.

"Then why have me take away your innocence?" He said, confused by a lot. Levy had never done this before and she was willing to just let it go, and with all people him? He had hurt her so much he was shocked when she said she had forgiven him.

"Because..I...w-wouldn't want any o-one else to." She said, smiling up at him. Gajeel was stunned, almost paralyzed, until he moved and claimed her lips with all the passion he had to share. He felt her kissing back instantly and with as much passion as he was giving her plus more. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Alright, I'll be careful then." He said and she smiled. Gajeel slowly started to move his finger in her, receiving a small gasp from the bookworm. She gave him a small moan as she blushed, starting to move against the digit before he hesitantly added another one.

She had tensed slightly and squirmed a little before Gajeel could feel her relaxing around his fingers enough to move them. He continued this for a little bit, his groin burning with anticipation, then he pulled his fingers out and licked them off. Levy blushed and shuddered at the sight. She was already panting from just the fingering and stretching.

She watched as Gajeel hesitantly moved to lean over her, and then pushed her legs open a little bit more. He took her hands and led them to his back. He bit his lip and positioned his throbbing member.

"It's going to hurt. There's no stopping that as much as I wish it wouldn't. So feel free to claw and scratch my back as much as you need or want." Gajeel said, waiting for a nod from Levy. He nodded back once he recieved it before leaning down and kissing her, slowly pushing in his errection.

He had barely gotten past the head when he felt nails digging into his skin. He let out a small grunt and smiled into the kiss he still shared with Levy to try and ease the pain. He froze to give her a moment to adjust. She pulled out of the kiss and encouraged him to keep going and not to stop until he was fully in. He agreed but every time she made a gunt he would slow down a slight bit, and, when she let out a whimper from the pain, he had to pause ad let her adjust more.

She soon panted and looked up at him. "Ga-Gajeel," she said in that voice he remembered when he stood outside the tent, "K-Keep going." After a moment, he moved slowly until he was fully in. She was squirming uncomfortably, so, putting his weight of his lower arms, he rubbed her sides and kissed her neck to soothe her.

Eventually, she let out a sigh of his name and moved to cup his face and bring it down to hers. "I'm ready, Gajeel." She said softly, making his heart twinge as he kissed her. He hesitantly pulled almost all the way out, recieving a small gasp from the small bookworm. He had to be careful with his delicate script mage, pushing back in with some force, but not enough to hurt her.

Levy moaned and gripped Gajeel's shoulders tightly. She noticed as he moaned in satisfaction while she scratched him lightly. He grinned as he took it nice and slow with her, their moans becoming one throughout time. Every now and then she would scratch him or lightly tugged at his hair as she ran her fingers through it and his moan would be louder, other times he would be kissing, licking, or sucking on her neck or chest region and her moans would be louder.

Gajeel panted as he was nearing the end soon. The bookworm was tighter than he expected but was completely stretched. He thought his time was going to run out before hers, but he didn't know that for a last little bit, heat had been building in her stomach before she screamed his name and climaxed. He blushed as her climax, which had forced her inner walls to clench around him, and called out her name as he, too, released in her.

He quickly moved to the side of her after pulling out and layed down. Both of them laid there, sweaty, panting, and spent, for the first time in either's lives. Levy whimpered slightly before Gajeel quickly looked over at her. She was shaking violently. He smiled and pulled her to him, covering them with a blanket.

"After a nap and a dip in the river, we'll continued on with the mission." Gajeel said, smiling at her. She let out a raspy purred as she cuddled him. Her purr was cut off by a yawn as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Just one thing, Gajeel..." Levy said, sleepily.

"What's that, shrimp?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that both of them were sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy woke up a little while later and shuddered at the cold, but smiled as she looked up to see a smile on the iron dragon slayer's face, who was already awake. She smiled up at him as she felt him playing with little locks of her hair. She moved slightly and made sure she was covered by the blanket. She was laying on her side with his arm around her and pulling her to him. She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know you're pressing against me, right?" She said, moving her leg to press back against him. He smiled and let out a small growl of pleasure as he kissed her lips.

"Yeah, and now you're pressing back." Gajeel said before he moved to sit up. That caused Levy to blush since her arms were still around his waist and she was still laying down. He let out a little 'gihee' of a chuckle before she sat up as well, keeping the cover to cover herself. Gajeel smirked and pulled her into his lap, recieving a squeak and a giggle. "What do you say we go take a dip in the river and then continue on with this mission so we can get back to the guild?"

"I didn't bring my swim suit." Levy said honestly before she saw a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. "O-Oh..." She said as she realized what he was thinking before she smiled and nodded. He chuckled and picked her up. She blushed and covered herself with her arms as he ran with her out of the tent and towards the river, to which he jumped in with her.

Once they broke surface, she let out a whine as it was colder than she expected, but she was soon laughing she saw Gajeel, his long hair was all in his face. She smiled as she moved it out of his face and cupped his cheeks before kissing him happily.

He kissed back and held her to him. He started to swim around when they pulled back. She smiled and swam around as well and after a little bit he picked her up. "We need to head on so we can get your books." He said as she nodded.

Once back to the camp, they dressed and got a drink of water before pouring out the buckets and packing the stuff. Levy ate an orange quickly and Gajeel ate a bit of the iron he brought before picking up his large back pack and she grabbed her back pack. They started walking and walked all day until, just as it was getting dark, they arrived at the customer's house.

It was an adverage brick home on a small hill. Levy smiled as she looked over, the sun was setting and it looked lovely at the view of the hills. She jumped lightly when she felt two arms wrap around her and watch with her. The moment was silent, but beautiful. Once the sun had set, the couple had walked up to the door of the brick house and knocked.

The job had been a simple one, heck it wasn't even a job. The lady who had put up the flyer, Ms. Soarton, was just wanting to get rid of the books and was paying anyone to come get them and for their trouble to come since she had lived so far away. Ms. Soarton had Levy told her it was no trouble as she carried an armful of books towards the door where Gajeel was standing. He had put the money in his bag and got the rest of the books.

"You know, you two are allowed to stay the night since it's after dark." Ms. Soarton offered, but Gajeel shook his head and said there was no need. Levy smiled as they were about to say goodbye to their new friend. They were starting to walk down the hill when they heard Ms. Soarton call out to them. "Be careful, you two. You're just a wonderful couple." Gajeel blushed slightly as Levy giggled and called back her thanks before they disappeared into the woods once again.

They walked for a little while before Gajeel sat down the backpack and books. Levy sat down her pile of books as well and rubbed her arms. They were sore from the weight. Gajeel sat down and pulled Levy to him. She smiled and held him tightly.

"Come on, shrimp. Let's get some rest for a little while and then in the morning we'll be back at Magnolia and we'll put your stuff in your house." He said, kissing her neck softly as he held her. "Then, if you want we could go hang out at the guild or go into town. Its what ever you want to do tomorrow, just let's rest right now."

She nodded before looking at him. "Are you hungry?" She said, recieving a small nod. He was about to say something before Levy pulled out her light pen and wrote 'Iron' in the air. Then iron appeared infront of them. She smiled at him and moved to look in her bag where she had grabbed an orange from earlier to eat. She started to peel her orange as he took the iron and started eating it.

Levy smiled once both of them were done and then moved to lay down. Gajeel laid down beside her and held her close to him with one arm, both looking up at the stars. Quiet words passed as they pointed out constellations and made jokes. Eventually, the bookworm and dragon slayer fell asleep together. They smiled and cuddled to keep warm all night.


End file.
